


That Damned Smile

by Harumenos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, Funeral, Hurt No Comfort, I miss my mom, Please don't leave me, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, This is a vent, major suicide warning, please don't commit suicide I love you, seriously don't read if sensitive to that stuff, theres people that care about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: I needed to get some stuff off my chest. Ive struggled with suicidal thoughts and Ive lost someone close to me to suicide and I just hate how casually my friends discuss it. Like Im still a human being can you please all stop talking about your "latest suicide attempt" as casually as the fucking weather I don't need to hear that cause Its destroying me from the inside out. anyway this whole fic is a vent





	That Damned Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Such a goddamn vent holy shit

Kiibo Iidabashi had known Kokichi Ouma his whole life. The two had been through everything together. Laughing, crying, anger and regret, confusion, boredom. They never left each others side from the first day of preschool to now, senior year.

Things weren’t going very smoothly, Kiibo knew that. Kokichis mental health wasn’t stable, he had done things in the past. Self harm, negative talkdowns to himself, Kiibo hated it.

But he loved him.

They were best friends.

Running through the park as kids, waving twigs around pretending they were swords. Climbing trees and getting scrapes and tripping and falling and living. There was once a time when they had walked down to the library, by themselves, and ended up hanging out outside and running around playing. Out of the blue, Kokichi had turned to him and said something he would never forget.

“Kiibo, we’re gonna be friends forever. I’ll never leave you, that’s a promise, and not a lie!”

Now Kiibo sat stunned in his seat as the principle and Mrs. Ouma broke the news to him. The news that only a few hours before, Kokichi Ouma, a liar, a thief, a troublemaker, a friend, a part of Kiibo himself, had taken his own life.

He could have prevented this. He should have prevented this. He could have stayed up a little later talking on the phone. He could have skipped class to make sure he was okay. He could have done so many things to prevent it but now it was too late.

All Kiibo wanted to do was hold him close and say it would all be okay. That he would get better and that Kiibo could help if he needed help. But now he could only look at the coffin with tears in his eyes as all the memories of the past 18 years came flooding back to him in a wave of realization.

That smile, that damned smile that started it all.

He would never see it again.


End file.
